


A Little Bit, A Lotta Bit

by Scarcettwo



Category: Archie Comics & Related Fandoms, Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Diner scene, F/F, Memes, Mostly Dialogue, Shakespeare Jokes, Tumblr Prompt, hamburger gods, kissing on a front doorstep, teen typical language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-09
Updated: 2017-02-09
Packaged: 2018-09-23 04:15:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9640307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scarcettwo/pseuds/Scarcettwo
Summary: @raredelightfulloveoak suggested"A fic with the core four at pop’s and jughead talking about the glory of hamburgers bc it’s been two eps and it hasn’t happened yet lol"And@yournailslooksopretty suggested"reggie/jughead or betty/veronica going on a date"So I combined the two. Betty and Veronica are on a date, but Archie and Jughead are weird fifteen year old boys. A continuation of the booth scene at the end of 1x02





	

“Objectively speaking, it doesn’t get better than this,” Jughead said with a shrug, wrapping his hands around his burger -that Betty had bought, thank you- and taking a bite.

 

“What’s better than this, guys being dudes,” Veronica said, laughing. She took another sip of her milkshake. Betty was watching her mouth as covertly as she could. How was Veronica’s lipstick still in place? It was inhuman.

 

“If God exists, they exist in a hamburger,” Jughead said. “Don’t hate me, I speak only the truth.”

 

“Last year you said if God existed, they existed in math,” Archie pointed out, stealing a fry and dipping it in Betty’s milkshake. “Or nature or something.”

 

“I’ve grown since then,”Jughead said loftily. “And Pop Tate is a prophet of the food gods.” He took a vicious bite of his burger, eating nearly a quarter of it in one go.

 

“Cloudy with a chance of meatballs is real and it sucked my dick in a Denny’s parking lot,” Veronica said. Archie choked.

 

Jughead placed a hand over his heart. “We think alike, you and I. Let’s be friends.”

 

Betty scrubbed a hand down the side of her face. “What just happened?”

 

“Jughead Jones the Third and I are friends now,” Veronica said. “Hey, what is your real name?”

 

“Forsythe Pendleton Jones the Third,” Jughead said. 

 

“I’m from the Upper East Side, and even I think that’s absurd,” Veronica shook her head. “I can’t believe there’s two more people with that name. Who cursed your family?”

 

“The three witches from Macbeth,” Jughead responded immediately. 

 

“It’s true,” Archie said. “I was there."

 

Betty rolled her eyes. “This is not how I imagined this going.”

 

“What going?” Archie asked.

 

“Veronica and I were going to be friends again,” Betty said A date, she thought. “Not start talking about Macbeth.”

 

“Macbeth is a classic,” Veronica said, offended. “Girl power.”

 

“I’m pretty sure that’s not the message we’re supposed to get from Macbeth,” Archie said.

 

“What do you know?” Veronica stuck out her tongue.

 

“Taming of the Shrew on the other hand,” Jughead said.

 

“Talk dirty to me,” Veronica said. “Shakespeare. G bless.”

 

“I’m going to not do that,” Jughead said, shifting away slightly. “But I am going to enjoy the perfection already in my arms. The only curves I go for are the curves of a hamburger bun.”

 

“Why are all your friends gay?” Veronica asked Betty.

 

“Jughead’s not gay, he just doesn’t like you,” Archie snorted.

 

Betty shrugged. “Sorry Veronica, you’ll have to find someone else to like you.” That…. That was not as light-hearted out loud as it was in Betty’s head.

 

Veronica stuck out her bottom lip, pouting.

 

“So what, a burger is more attractive than me?” Veronica asked.

 

Jughead actually put it down and looked at her for a moment. “What?”

 

“I’m kidding,” Veronica protested.

 

“That was still a weird thing to say.”

 

“If Jughead’s calling you weird, you know it’s bad,” Archie said.

 

“Take that back,” Jughead blew the end of a straw wrapper at him.

 

Archie threw a fry at him. Jughead picked it up off the table and ate it.

 

“Try me bitch,” Jughead mock-threatened.

 

“You’re lucky we’re not sitting on the same side,” Archie said, playfully putting his fists up.

 

“Do you like the milkshake?” Betty asked Veronica, ignoring them. Those two had been idiots since they were five.

 

Veronica looked away from the weird, semi-physical fight happening across the table and met Betty’s eyes. Veronica’s eyes were sparkling in the fluorescent lights, and her lips curved into a smile.

 

“Yeah, it’s the best milkshake I’ve ever had. Well, except Serendipity.”

 

“Serendipity?” Betty asked.

 

“It’s this ice cream place in New York,” Veronica said. “Best ice cream ever, a hundred percent worth the wait. We’ll have to try go at some point.”

 

“How are we going to get to New York?” Betty asked.

 

“Car,” Jughead suggested. Archie had smeared ketchup on his face.

 

“What?” Betty asked.

 

“Roadtrip!” Archie said. “We’ll all have our licenses by then. That’ll be so fun.”

 

“Why don’t we just fly?” Veronica asked.

 

“Money,” Jughead said.

 

“Oh, right,” Veronica shut her mouth, cheeks a little pink.

 

“How about you two start planning that, Veronica, can I talk to you for a minute?” Betty didn’t wait for an answer and started pushing Archie out of the way of the exit of the booth.

 

“How are these burgers so good though?” Jughead asked Archie. “Did I do something really good in a past life to deserve this or is this something that has to exist to keep the evil on earth in balance.”

 

“I swear, I’m going to start counting our burger related metaphysical conversations,” Archie threatened.

 

Betty dragged Veronica outside. The red neon lit her hair oddly and cast a strange light on her face.

 

“I know I said they could join us, but-” 

 

“But it’s like when I came into Pop Tate’s on my first night here and Archie invited me to sit down in the middle of your date,” Veronica finished.

 

“I mean, that wasn’t really a date,” Betty said. “But kinda, yeah.”

 

“So this was a date?” Veronica asked, tilting her head to the side slightly and looking up at Betty through her lashes. 

 

“Y-Yes?” Betty stuttered, shaking her head and shrugging her shoulders helplessly. “I mean, if you wanted it to be?”

 

Veronica bit her bottom lip and then broke into a grin.

 

“I thought it maybe wasn’t,” Veronica said. “But, if this is a date, would you like do the cliche thing they do in every shitty teen drama?”

 

“Isn’t that usually saved for the doorstep?” Betty teased.

 

Veronica took her hand and pulled her right to the front door of Pop’s.

 

“There, a doorstep,” Veronica said, and kissed her.

 

Her mind wiped itself blank. This was better than the first time they’d kissed, because she was expecting it, and knew Veronica better, and they were on an actual date, and for a multitude of other reasons Betty couldn’t convey or understand. The only feeling was Veronica’s lips on hers, the light press of Veronica’s hand in hers, the brush of Veronica’s hair on Betty’s neck. It was over almost as quickly as it began, but her lips stayed tingly and something warm bloomed in her chest. It was different to lean down to kiss, but she didn’t mind it, even liked it a little bit. A lotta bit.

 

“Ahem,” Jughead and Archie were on the other side of the door they were blocking.

 

Betty jumped back like she was scalded, but Veronica just laughed and pulled the door open for them.

 

“Voyeurs,” Veronica joked. “How’s that road trip going?”

 

Archie opened his mouth to say something but Jughead spoke over him.

 

“It’s off to a good start,” Jughead said. “But we’ve got time to figure it out.”

 

That applied to more than one thing in Betty’s life.

 

It seemed like Veronica was thinking the same thing, because she reached out and hooked pinky fingers with her. 

 

“Yeah,” Betty agreed. “We do.”


End file.
